Bait And Switch
by Dreamallday
Summary: JH. What if Sam leaving introduced a new Jackie and Hyde? Rated T for the possibility of questionable language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Not a continuation of Hills. this takes place after Sam leaves. This Jackie is not scared and sad, this Jackie is badass. I'm going to try and incorporate as many of the main characters as I can, so we may see the reappearance of Kelso and Eric. In my world Jackie never fell for Fez. And the _italics_ are _internal_ _monologues_. My apologies to Brooke Shields…when I saw that the film came out in 1980 I just couldn't help myself.

And of course, I own nothing but the computer I typed this on.

* * *

Hyde woke up in his cot in the basement and, for the first time in a long while, he woke up alone. He had to admit that all in all, it wasn't much different. _The right side of the bed isn't warm anymore but once I start sprawling in my sleep again it won't be too bad. _Really he was feeling pretty good, or as good as Steven Hyde ever feels. _Uh uh uh_, some little inner voice popped in, _you were happy with Jackie…actual happy…not circle time happy._

Those voices were getting more and more persistent. In the beginning it was subtle. He'd wake in the morning and roll over but instead of smooth vanilla scented locks he'd find his face buried in a smoky blonde ponytail. _Okay. So, I was a little pissed at first that Sam ruined the nice residual Jackie smell on my pillows…but that was just a lapse. Right? It wasn't **Jackie** it was just because it was a pleasant smell._

But after the "honeymoon period" those voices had pretty much taken over_. Jesus can't she ever wear a whole shirt or pants, skin is not a color ya know._

_God, another bottle of peroxide. I wonder if ANYTHING on her is real?_

_Jeez her voice is annoying…she's talking about Zepplin and I can't even stand it._

But by this point he had to agree the voices pretty much had Sam figured correctly. She was dirty, ditzy, and fake. Hell, even their marriage had been fake.

But there was one thought that still worried him. It had been the first thing to run through his mind when he found out his marriage to Sam wasn't legal.

_So Jackie could still be my first and only wife?_

* * *

For the most part, Fez loved living with Jackie. She is, and always had been his goddess. He saw her beautiful face everyday and he could go in and smell her soap and shampoo where she'd left them in the shower. It was a good arrangement for Fez. Except that his goddess hadn't been her usual fabulous self recently. She still looked like her glorious cheerleader self, but something was missing.

"Good morning my beautiful roommate, would you like to go see Blue Lagoon with me tonight?"

"Whatever."

"**Whatever**?…but Jackie this is a beautiful love story set on a tropical island, and you always said that Brooke Shields was almost as beautiful as you are. Why are you not excited?"

"It's just a stupid movie Fez. I'm sure Brooke Shields is just a bitchy actress with big eyebrows. All that romance crap is just scripted to keep you coming back for more because nobody really acts like that in real life." Jackie got up and left the apartment, waving goodbye to Fez.

_Aiiii…if I had wanted to live with Hyde I'd have moved in with Red and Ms. Kitty._

AN: I know it's short. It's really just a test balloon to see if this story is worth pursuing, so let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I'm taking this one chapter at a time but I'll try to update frequently. As always, I don't own anything.

* * *

When Kitty walked into her kitchen she was surprised to see Hyde sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. He'd never been an early riser but since that little tube-topped tramp had shown up he'd been even less productive. "Good morning Steven."

"Good Morning Mrs. Foreman."

"You're certainly up early today."

"Yeah WB wants me to drive up to Madison and meet him for lunch, a business meeting I guess."

"Well isn't that nice, lunch with your Dad. I'm so happy that you have a real daddy now," Kitty added with her trademark laugh.

Hyde smirked at his surrogate mother. He wouldn't admit it, because men don't talk about stuff like that, but he knew that Kitty and Red were his parents…long before he came to live here.

Kitty knew that getting any sort of real conversation out of this boy was difficult but people shouldn't just bottle up their hurt. She was the closest thing he had to a mother and it was her job to make sure that he was okay. "Steven honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Now I know you don't like to talk about…well anything. But just so you know, it's okay to be sad that your marriage is over. None of us will think any less of you, even Red."

_Marriage? Seriously, was no one paying attention when Sam told our wedding story? That wasn't a marriage that was a blonde hangover. _"Mrs. Foreman we were never really married, remember?"

"I know sweetie but you still thought it was, so it can feel like a real marriage ended."

"Mrs. Foreman I don't know anything about marriage, but whatever **that** was it felt like…nothing."

Kitty didn't know what to say, she was surprised to have gotten this much out of him but still she had to ask. Even though she was sure he'd never answer. "Steven, if you didn't really love her then why did you stay with her?"

Kitty was very surprised to hear his low gravelly voice reply, "Because she showed up…and the girl who **was** something wouldn't even look at me."

* * *

After Christine St. George fired her Jackie had gotten a job as an assistant at the local news channel. In the past she would have been worried about her outfit and her makeup, or gossiping about the anchormen. But that was the old Jackie.

This Jackie had a plan; she wanted to be a news producer. She was quick, professional, and efficient. The news was real, it was solid. With her new outlook she felt right at home here. There was no sugar coating, no rose-colored glasses. If 5 people died in a fiery car crash, then you report that 5 people died. Jackie was learning everything she could. She no longer had a healthy trust fund for college tuition so she'd have to make up for that with real world experience.

Jackie breezed into the control room, reading off a clipboard "Ted, Marcus needs you to move the animal shelter piece up to the first half hour because Debbie's house fire story is going to run long." She walked right back out heading back towards her desk. She didn't even notice the crew staring appreciatively at her ass. Working for the producer meant a lot of running around but Jackie got to see how every single job worked. As soon as she sat down her phone started ringing… for the fiftieth time that morning. "Good morning, Marcus Wilson's office, Jackie speaking."

"William Barnett for Mr. Wilson, please."

_William Barnett? God I hope he doesn't recognize my voice… _"Hold one moment please." Jackie transferred the call and hung up staring at the top of her desk. Jackie's Zen skills had quadrupled in the months since Hyde came home from Vegas. But she didn't like surprises. She still wasn't the Zen master, her skills required total indifference. Which is difficult to pull off if you're stunned. _I wonder why WB was calling the studio?_

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER: THE BADGER HOLE SPORTS BAR. MADISON, WI

WB was sitting at a table with a couple beers when Hyde arrived. "Steven, good to see you."

"You too man, what's up?"

"Sorry you had to drive all the way out to Madison son, but I've got meetings here all day."

"No problem, the El Camino's a great ride."

"Well listen Grooves is going to be opening up 8 new locations next month, making us the largest business franchise in the Midwest."

"That's great WB, congratulations," Hyde shook his father's hand.

"Thanks son, a couple of news stations are going to be doing stories on it, one of the stations is going to be coming down to your store. They want to do an in-depth profile, so they'll be there hanging around the store a few days."

"Sure man, I'll even keep Fez away so he doesn't try and moon the camera people."

WB laughed. "Good idea. Do you think you can handle that by yourself? The manager of the Madison store is a moron so I've got to be there for that camera crew."

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing much just keep the store in order, see if you can get a few more people in there that week so it looks good on TV. Answer their questions and if there's anything you don't want to answer or can't answer, send 'em back to me."

"Not a problem."

"Okay so they'll be there Monday, I have a meeting in 20 minutes so I have to run."

"Okay WB, see you soon. I'll call you if there's any problems."

"Alright son. You shouldn't have many problems. In fact you might find it very eye opening," WB added with a sly smirk.

Hyde caught the look and tilted his head quizzically. _A couple of camera guys and some nosy reporter are going to show me something in that store I haven't seen before? I doubt it._

AN: Yes, very short. But I'm still figuring out how this will all play out. Thank you for the reviews so far I hope you'll keep it up.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay I'm going to try and make the plot of this a little clearer in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I kind of know where I want this to go… but I'm not sure how I'm getting there yet. So just hang on. And once again italics are internal monologues and I own nothing except Mr. Wilson. Oh and they never gave Grooves address so I made it up.

* * *

SAME DAY AS PREVIOUS CHAPTER

That afternoon Jackie's boss called her into his office. "Please have a seat Jackie, don't worry this isn't a performance review."

Jackie relaxed slightly, ever since Mr. Wilson had scheduled this meeting she'd be apprehensive. She thought she was doing an excellent job, but what if things had fallen through the cracks without her notice? She had put all her focus on this job. THIS was real life. All those years she'd wasted to find a boy to love her unconditionally she should have spent learning how to function in the real world. This was her focus now; this job was all she needed. Friends let you down, they befriend the girl who stole your man from under you. Boyfriends cheat and leave you, no matter how well you love them. But THIS was a simple direct relationship: If she did her job well she kept her job. "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Wilson?"

"You've been doing a wonderful job here Jackie. I've never had an assistant who went so above and beyond her duties. I can tell you won't be my assistant for very long."

Jackie's eyes were wide. _What does **that** mean?_

"Some people take assistant jobs as a career but I can see you'll be moving up past typing my memos. That being said, Monday I have a project I want you to take over, a chance for you to try out all those things you've been learning."

This is the point when the old Jackie would have been bouncing and clapping. New Jackie just straightened her shoulders and looked straight at her boss. "I can do it."

* * *

Hyde looked around his store nodding his head in approval. He'd washed all the windows, sorted the records and swept and mopped the floor. Well he'd had Randy do it..but he supervised. Well he'd told Randy what to do...then his mind kind of wandered. That had been happening a lot recently and he couldn't figure out why. _Yes you can _his inner voice replied. _You haven't seen her in almost 4 months, thinking about her constantly is the only way you've kept sane. _Damn inner voice. Though the real killer was the images. If he closed his eyes and saw Jackie in a wedding dress one more time…oh damn it. He wasn't gonna do anything. _You certainly enjoyed those images every time you closed your eyes in bed with Sam._

Most days Hyde couldn't believe Jackie had managed to stay away for so long. At first he'd thought she would come by every day, dressing all hot strutting around to put the stripper to shame. But that never happened. After Donna's little slumber party she stopped coming by altogether, choosing to spend most of her time with Fez. The only thing Fez could tell him was that in her new work clothes Jackie looked like a naughty secretary from a Playboy layout.

He was secretly overjoyed when Sam left. Jackie Burkhart wouldn't miss this great opportunity to say "I Told You So" and burn him. If ANYTHING could bring Jackie back to the basement it was the chance to torture Hyde and once again claim her place as the most worshipped girl in the basement. But Sam had been gone for two months, Hyde was certain Jackie knew. But still…no Jackie_. Maybe she just doesn't care anymore. _That thought hit Hyde with a force he'd never experienced. Jackie had never given up before.

_She didn't give up when I tried to break up with her after the "get off my boyfriend" thing. _

_That's right_, his subconscious added, _she didn't_.

_She didn't give up after I cheated…even when I told her to._

_Nope_, his subconscious chimed in again, _in fact you rejected her and she did everything to win you back._

He never had to worry in the past. He always knew that as long as Jackie was working for them he'd always have a chance. But now his chances were gone…it was all over. _Unless…_

_Unless **I** start working for us._

* * *

Jackie had been working constantly. This was her first chance to be in charge of a project and she wasn't about to screw it up. Mr. Wilson had arranged for her to have an equipment van, the camera and all the other things she'd need. All she had to do was oversee everything once they got there. Wherever **there** was. Some chain store she thought but no one would stand still long enough to tell her more than that. She had her clipboard and the driver was taking her over to the store today for a first look so she could decide where to place the cameras and lights. As they turned down the street Jackie's heart started to race and her mind started to connect.

_William Barnett for Mr. Wilson Please…Corner of Main and Franklin…chain store…Oh good God…Someone up there hates me._

And then the car stopped. _Okay Jackie this just ups the stakes. _

She got out, straightening her skirt and blazer and walked into the store. _The store run by the man who broke your heart._

_Oh shut up._

Jackie stood up tall (well as tall as a girl so petite could) and walked through the door and straight back to the office. She knocked on the door and waited.

* * *

BEHIND THE DOOR…SAME TIME

If there was anything Hyde hated…it was a full days work. But that stupid TV crew was coming today to get a look at the place. As much as Hyde hated to work but he would hate it more if he let down WB. _Haven't you let people down enough these past few months?_

Hyde heard a knock at his door and sighed tiredly. _Well with any luck they'll get this done pretty quick and I can just go relax_. "Come in"

The door opened and Steven Hyde's eyes bugged out.

"Good Morning," Jackie's voice was polite and professional, but flat.

"Jackie!? Wha…what are you doing here?" _Nice going stupid_ _you're **this close** to doing that obnoxious squeaky thing Foreman does._

"Marcus Wilson is my boss, his schedule is packed so he passed this assignment to me. Now we can begin now if you'd like, the camera operator is in the store now taking some measurements. Will Mr. Barnett be here for the taping?"

Hyde couldn't stop staring. _Fez was wrong, no playboy girl ever looked this hot…damn._ He could barely follow her words, but she sounded like she was talking to a stranger.

"Uh..no..no he has somewhere to be this week. So if it's okay with the station it's just going to be me." _Come on Jacks, look at me._

Jackie continued to make notes on her clipboard without looking up. "That's fine. Your interviewer's name is David Adams. He'll be in briefly tomorrow but mostly the crew and I will just be here getting some footage of the store interiors and exteriors for a few days before his interview. If you have any questions or concerns here's my card, I'll have someone call you before we come by tomorrow." _Oh Thank god…get me out of here before he opens his mouth. _Jackie turned to head to the door.

Hyde jumped up from behind his desk to stop her "Hey Jackie, wait"

Jackie was tempted to keep walking..or better yet turn and run but she had to stay professional. "Did you have more questions about the interview?"

"Uh no that all sounds fine, just..." Hyde paused to swallow _Man what's happening to me? _"I was just wondering how you're doing. It's been a while since I saw you."

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm the assistant to the news producer at channel 6."

"Well, yeah Jackie I got that since you're standing here with the channel 6 news crew. But I mean how **ARE YOU**?"

"**I am** the assistant to the channel 6 news producer and **I** **am** fine." With that she turned and walked out of his office "We'll be back tomorrow".

Hyde watched her walk out of his office, she hadn't even turned to face him when she said she'd be back tomorrow. She hadn't even looked at him once. Hyde sighed and sat down at his desk and held his head in his hands. She'd spent two years breaking down all his walls and now she'd picked up those same bricks and built them around herself.

_Yeah well dumbass you spent weeks taking shots at her so she's built up a pretty good shield. _

Well he had her in his store for a whole week, and it was time he did some demolition work of his own.

* * *

AN: Yeah I know it's short. I didn't really like this chapter but I needed to write it so we can get to the good chapters. My apologies for the delay and thank you so much for staying interested in this. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, I think we'll move a little faster now. As always I own nothing, except Mr. Wilson and any others from the TV station. And italics are all in the character's heads

MONDAY NIGHT (Night after Jackie comes to store)

Hyde still wasn't used to the silence in the basement. No Foreman sticking his foot in his mouth, no Kelso screaming "BURN!" Donna and Fez came around occasionally but it wasn't the same. _No Jackie chattering on about her nail polish and ABBA._ Hyde sighed. Seeing her again just pushed his mind over the edge.

After Jackie left Hyde sat in his office for an hour, with his head on his desk. Then he'd gone back to the basement for a little "film"…but he just couldn't bring himself to do it alone. _When did I start caring if I smoked or drank alone? _He asked himself.

_When you lost the option of smoking with the group, _his self answered. In the past it didn't matter, he'd have a little private circle time then hang out with the guys. Or have a little personal time with Jackie. Now he did everything alone. The only people he saw with any regularity were the Foremans and WB.

_WB. What had he said the other day? "In fact you might find it very eye opening"…WB knew. WB knew that Jackie was working there._ In a flash Hyde was heading for the phone. _Time to get some answers_.

* * *

JACKIE AND FEZ's APARTMENT

After a long day at the salon Fez had finally returned home to relax with his candy and Charlie's Angels. But as he walked through the door his hopes were dashed. For there on the couch, where he wanted to watch his beautiful jiggling angels, was his roommate. Surrounded by papers. _Aiii the secretaries in Playboy never do paperwork._

Jackie looked up quickly to greet her roommate. "Hey Fezzie."

"Hello Jackie, what are you doing my princess?"

"I'm working on a segment I'm producing. I'm actually in charge of the whole thing so I can't screw it up." Then under her breath she muttered "I can't let him see me screw it up."

"Him who? Your boss?"

"Yeah, sure." Jackie averted her eyes.

"What is the story about?"

Jackie sighed, wishing she could just lie. _I'll never get a moment's peace once I tell him._ "It's about the expansion of Grooves, they're the biggest franchise in the Midwest now." Jackie said, in her most carefully indifferent tone.

Fez's eyes bugged comically. "You are doing a story about Hyde's store!?"

Jackie rolled her eyes while she looked over the background info on Grooves. "Yes Fez I'm doing a story of Hyde's store. It's just business, I barely have to see him." _Dear God I hope that's true._

"No I can see it now, it will be just like the last time you got back together."

"Fez-"

"Shhh, Fez is talking now."

Jackie sighed and sat back for what would be an undoubtedly long Fez story.

* * *

Hyde was patiently waiting for WB at the bar where they'd arranged to meet. Well "patiently" might be an overstatement, he was drumming his fingers on the table and tapping his foot. He would have been pacing the bar if it weren't so crowded.

"Hey Steven."

"WB."

"So," WB said settling in with his beer, "what's up?"

_Where do I start? _"Jackie."

"Jackie? That little loud girl who was always hanging around the office?"

"Cut the crap man, I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, okay son. You're right."

"Is there even an interview, did Grooves even expand?"

"Of course there is, I may like meddling but business is business Steven. Look, I saw Jackie when I stopped by her boss' office about the segment, but she didn't see me. So, I asked Marcus about her, she's apparently an organizational wizard."

"Yeah she was certainly professional." _And Zen the likes of which I've never seen._

"Yeah when I told Marcus how I knew her he said it was the perfect chance to give her some more responsibility."

"He doesn't mind the crowd of secretaries around her desk for gossip sessions?"

"Actually from what he said Jackie doesn't really socialize at work. She does her job and eats lunch at her desk reading the AP wires."

_Jackie doesn't socialize? She eats alone? Jacks hates being alone_. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Well Steven you two haven't been together in a while maybe she's changed. Whatever happened with you two anyway?"

"I married a stripper…remember?"

WB shook his head, "Yeah son I remember but what made you run away from Jackie in the first place?" WB watched speechless as Hyde's whole demeanor changed before his eyes. His cocky, stoic son was slumped over the table rubbing his face between his hands.

"I got freaked out. She wanted all these things-"

"Things you didn't want?" WB couldn't believe Steven was talking to him about this. _I wonder how many beers he had when he was waiting for me?_

"Well no. I mean I don't want to get married and have kids tomorrow but I don't wanna be that pathetic 50 year old guy sitting at the kids table at Thanksgiving either."

"Well son if you wanted those things then what was the problem?" If WB had to put a name on it he'd call Hyde's current expression 'ashamed'.

Hyde's voice was low and thick, "Because what if I couldn't give her those things. I mean history repeats itself an all that what if all I could give Jackie was that crappy little shack I grew up in."

WB felt terrible watching his son so down on himself.

"I'm just some freeloader who lives in Foreman's basement. I mean god Foreman doesn't even live in Wisconsin anymore."

"Steven, you listen to me. There is no doubt in my mind that you could give Jackie the kind of life she'd be proud of, in fact I'm more confident in that then in any of your other friends. Your childhood was shitty, but it gave you something none of your friends had." Hyde still looked perplexed. "Self-reliance son. You've been paying rent to the Foremans since you were 16. You've been earning your own living and dealing with the worst circumstances your whole life. If you decided to make a life with Jackie you would do whatever it took."

Hyde finally looked up at his father. "How do I start?"

"Start? Steven you aren't even dating Jackie."

"Look, I don't know much about this dating crap. But I think the purpose of it is to figure out if you can stand the person for an extended period of time. I already know Jackie's the ONLY girl I'd want to put up with for the rest of my life. Now I just have to prove it."

WB looked at his son…his brand new son. "Okay, here's what we do first…"

* * *

BACK AT JACKIE AND FEZ'S APARTMENT

"…And then Hyde will throw you down on the couch like he did when I used to hide in the basement."

Jackie was banging her head on the sofa, hoping to knock herself out and end this misery. "Sure Fez, whatever you say."

"You always used to like get-back-together fantasies. What happened to my cheery pink Goddess?"

"She stopped deluding herself Fez. There's no "get back together" with a man who doesn't want you. Fantasies are set ups, all they do is make you want what doesn't exist…people who want to be together forever."

_Aiiii my poor Jacqueline._

* * *

FOREMANS' KITCHEN A FEW HOURS LATER. 

Hyde walks through the door to find Red and Kitty eating dinner in the kitchen.

"Hello Steven, did you have a nice time with your Dad?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Foreman…I'm moving out."

* * *

AN: Sorry, cliffhanger. But I have some direction now so the wait shouldn't be long. Thank you for the awesome reviews you guys are great for the self-esteem.  



	5. Chapter 5

THE FOREMAN KITCHEN (RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT THEM)

"What do you mean you're moving out???" Kitty's voice was starting to get a little shrill and she looked like she was about to cry. Red on the other hand had a quiet sly smile on his face.

"Well Mrs. Foreman I was talking to WB today and decided to make some changes."

"So you just ran out and rented the first crappy apartment you could find?!"

"No." He paused to let the next piece of information really sink in, "I bought a house."

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY CHANNEL 6 NEWS 

_Okay, background data on Grooves, Check_. _Camera equipment signed out, check. Lights loaded into van, check. Cameraman, check. Crew, Check. Interviewer…not check. Where is that stupid pretty-boy reporter?_

"Good morning Miss Burkhart." David Adams greeted with a leering smile.

As usual Jackie missed the leer,"Do you have your questions and a list of any extra footage you'd like?"

"Yes I have everything, ya know a girl as pretty as you should loosen up a little more. Have a little fun."

"That may be but since we're on the clock why don't we get the work done now alright."

David gave her an insincere smile holding the door open for her, "Of course, after you my dear."

Jackie exited the building and walked towards the van with David right behind her. _He is such a dumass. Damn, could this day get any worse?_

* * *

TWENTY MINUTES LATER: GROOVES

Hyde had organized his desk for the fifth time that morning. He was in desperate need of a circle but he assumed that WB wouldn't want the interviewer to smell it on him. Today wasn't really the interview, he was just going to meet the reporter and then let the camera crew shoot for a few hours. With Jackie supervising. Which is why he's scrubbed every inch of his office and was wearing the Rolling Stones T-Shirt he knew she secretly loved.

Hyde sat down at his desk to look over the papers WB had sent over. The contracts for the purchase of the house. Hyde wasn't even reading the words, just staring at pages. _A house? I'm really going to sign this? Be tied to this place for the rest of my life? _But before he could freak out his imagination kicked in.

He saw the Foremans' kitchen except instead of Red reading the paper and Kitty pouring the coffee it was him, and Jackie.

He saw Jackie climbing into his cot in those plaid pajamas, except the cot was now a queen sized bed.

He saw his bathroom full of her millions of girly lotions and shampoos.

And he could almost smell the lavender scented candles (that he hated that he loved) she would surely place all over his house.

_Our House_.

He quickly signed the paper and sealed the envelope to mail to the real estate agent.

* * *

SAME TIME, SAME PLACE

Jackie walked in the door with her crew and looked around for Hyde. The store didn't open for another hour so they'd be able to get some footage without getting in anyones way.

Jackie turned to the crew "Okay guys wait here, I'll go find the manager," and she walked back to where the office door was open a bit. She watched Hyde stare at his desk and then quickly pick up his pen and scribble something across a piece of paper. Jackie had never seen such a look of determination on Steven Hyde's face before. She stepped back before he could see and watched, through a crack in the door, as he sealed up the envelope…and smiled.

Jackie inhaled deeply and stepped through the doorway. "Good morning Hyde. The crew is here to do some filming."

Hyde's head snapped up to look at his visitor. _I'm Hyde, now?_ His smile was nervous but honest, "Hey Jackie, uh yeah sure that's fine."

"Good, good. You want to meet your interviewer now? He's just going to stay for a few minutes, the interview won't be until later this week."

"Yeah, yeah lets go," Hyde opened the door wider and led Jackie out the door with a hand to her back. She jumped forward, away from his touch. Hyde's face fell and he followed her into the store.

"David Adams, this is Steven Hyde he's the manager of the store and you'll be interviewing him. Hyde this is David Adams."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hyde," David stuck out his hand to Hyde.

Hyde looked the man up and down and reluctantly shook his hand,"It's just Hyde, no Mr."

"Okay, so, you're pretty young, how well do you know William Barnett?"

Jackie rolled her eyes _Oh this is going to be a GREAT interview, I guess I'm the only one who read the prep material._

Hyde glared at the man in front of him and in his most annoyed voice said "He's my father."

David laughed but stopped abruptly when he noticed no one else was laughing, "oh, you're serious."

"Yeah man, can't you see the family resemblance?"

"Umm yeah. Well the interview should only take about 2 hours we'll bring down a sound guy and a makeup girl and-"

"Makeup girl? What for?"

"Well you need to wear make up on camera or else-"

"No way man. I'm not a chick I don't do make up."

"Well okay, we'll deal with that later. I'm sure Miss Burkhart can figure something out."

Hyde did not like the way this jackass was leering at Jackie, or the way he said "Miss Burkhart". _I wonder if he can still do this interview with my boot up his ass. Man, I need to move out before I start going bald and complaining about dirty commies._

"Okay David and I have to talk to the camera crew Hyde we'll be right back."

David tried to put his hand on Jackie's lower back, just as Hyde had done earlier. Hyde was relieved to see her jump away just as she had in his office. Well, kind of relieved. _At least she doesn't let these guys flirt with her either. But it sucks that now I'm on the same level as these other jerks._

Hyde watched as Jackie wandered around his store supervising. She looked into the camera to check the angle of the shot while the cameraman peeked down Jackie's top. Hyde's fists clenched. _Calm down, WB will be really pissed if you get his store on the news because you beat the crap out of their crew._

The weirdest part was Jackie seemed completely oblivious to the effect she had on them. _Please, when has Jackie Burkhart not known she was being checked out? _But she seemed more than just disinterested. It was like she didn't even think any of them would look at her. _What was going on with her?_

Jackie was trying her damnedest to make everything perfect. So far everything was going fine. But a few times she'd look up to see Hyde staring at her. _Do I have something on my face? Toilet paper stuck to my shoe? Why the hell is he looking at me?   
_

Jackie knew that expression was vaguely familiar, but it had been so long since she'd seen it. She certainly didn't feel it anymore. Whatever spark she used to have that made men desire her obviously wasn't there anymore_. Maybe it never was there, maybe I just got lucky with Michael and Steven_. _Damn it why did he have to wear the Stones shirt._

After an hour or so the team was done and ready to head out. Jackie walked over to Hyde. "Okay, we're finished for the day I hope we weren't too much of an intrusion."

Hyde smirked "Nah, I mean it's good for business. The camera crew makes people curious so they come in, and the news segment is like free advertising."

"That's true. So we'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah, hey hang on. Do you want to have lunch before you go I was gonna order something?"

"No thank you. I really shouldn't socialize with the subject of a story, it's unprofessional. Have a nice day." And with that she walked off.

"_No thank you?" "Subject of a story?" "Have a nice day?" What the hell! We were together for 2 years and now I'm just the "subject of a story?_

Then that little inner voice chimed in again. _Yeah you were together for 2 years and after Vegas you treated her like just that bitchy cheerleader who'd dated Kelso. _Hyde picked a record of the counter and hurled it across the room shattering it into pieces.

_God damn it, this is going to be freaking impossible._

* * *

AN: I'm hoping that updating frequently will inspire others to update their stories. So, thank you for the feedback, I hope you'll keep reviewing. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay I'm unhappy with this chapter. The pieces are all there but they don't fit quite right. I'll try to make the next one better. So, thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for the delay.

**THAT EVENING: HYDE'S HOUSE.**

Hyde stood in what was now his living room. It had no furniture, hell there wasn't any furniture in any of the rooms. He knew he couldn't live in a completely empty house but he was going to buy as little as possible. _Jackie will hate the stuff I pick out and then we'll just have to redecorate anyway. _Hyde had decided to be optimistic for the first time in his life. Jackie WOULD live in this house. With him. It may take months, but it would happen.

The house was just the first step though. He'd been spending a lot of time with WB lately learning about the business. He knew how to run the record store. But his dad was teaching him how to run **The Business. **Hyde knew that two years ago running the record store and the promise of a little apartment would have had Jackie kissing his feet _and giving you the best sex of your life, _his mind added_. Sigh._ But two years ago there wasn't his "marriage" to a stripper tainting everything else in his life.

Now he didn't have to just offer her what he had, he had to prove something.

Hyde walked around the empty house, it wasn't large but it was certainly more than his parents had. The house was only three blocks away from the Foremans. It wasn't a new house but it was clean and well kept. It was laid out just like the Foreman's too, it even had three bedrooms upstairs. He hadn't told anyone except Mr. & Mrs. Foreman. But that was going to have to change, he'd need help getting a couch and bed in there.

Help decorating? Who could he call?

* * *

**HYDE'S HOUSE: THE CIRCLE (well sort of a line really)**

"Okay Fez, I want as little furniture as I can get away with having. And since I'm not a chick and don't care about this crap…you get to pick it out."

"Oh happy day for Fez! I get to use my natural talents…wait a minute. Did you call me a chick?"

"Yeah Fez, I think he did."

"Shut up you stupid…KELSO?!?!" Fez shouted jerking around to stare at his best friend.

"Hey guys!"

"Kelso man, what are you doing here?"

"I told you guys Brooke had a family thing this weekend so I'd be in Point Place." Kelso explained, taking his spot on the floor.

"Yeah but Kelso how did you know to come HERE. I only bought this place yesterday."

"YOU OWN THIS PLACE?!?" They both yelled.

"Yeah man, what the hell did you think I was talking about with the furniture thing?"

"Well I…you know…who knows with you Hyde! You could have been talking about houses that run on water!"

"Fez that doesn't even make any sen-"

"I SAID ON WATER!"

"Whatever man, so Kelso how'd you find us?"

"Oh well the El Camino wasn't at the Foreman's or Grooves, or the Hub so I just drove until I saw it."

"Kelso man, that's a surprisingly good plan."

"Yeah Brooke's rubbing off on me, one of these days I'm going to start thinking on purpose." Kelso nodded confidently.

Hyde smirked at his dumb friend.

"So Hyde why do you need a house? Wouldn't a bunch of t-shirts and a couple bags of 'film' fit in an apartment?"

_This is the part I was worried about, _Hyde thought to himself._ Now I have to explain myself. Damn it I'm gonna have to kick both their asses after this. _"Yeah well maybe I don't want to live here alone forever, alright."

Kelso and Fez turned to look at each other. They weren't the brightest bulbs in the chandelier but even they knew there was only one possible roommate. "Aiiiii you are going to try and steal my beauteous roommate from me."

Before Hyde could answer Kelso jumped in, "Come on Fez we know that's never going to happen, you know how Jackie is now."

Hyde eyed his friends in confusion, "What is she-"

"You're right Kelso she would never share an apartment with Hyde that would be too close. My cheerleading goddess will live in my apartment forever."

Hyde was starting to get pissed, "Too close to what?"

Fez and Kelso looked at each other warily, Kelso nodded to Fez to talk. "Too close to people. Jackie doesn't spend much time around people anymore. I tried to give her a hug because she had a bad day and she wouldn't let me. She said that touching is too personal…I wasn't even going to try and French her!"

Hyde didn't know what to say at this point. But he could see that the hole he'd dug himself was a lot deeper than he'd thought. But he tried to shake it off. "Come on Fez she probably just didn't want you groping her."

Fez shook his head sadly. "No, when she used to think I was going to grope she'd threaten to flush all my candy down the toilet. Now she doesn't threaten me, and she doesn't gossip about the sluts in our building…Aiiii I miss my bitchy princess!"

Hyde leaned back against the wall of his brand new house. _Damn it Jacks where the hell do I go from here?_

* * *

Jackie sat at her desk typing up some memos to get a jump-start on the next day. _Producing my own segment and I still have to type memos. Oh well, I'm getting there._

Jackie heard someone enter the office, it was a little late for Mr. Wilson to have meetings but not unheard of. Though she didn't have anything in her appointment book for that evening. "Good evening, can I help y-" she looked up to see William Barnett smirking down at her. _Huh it wasn't just the fro he inherited._

"Why yes you can Jackie, I have a meeting with Mr. Wilson. But it's certainly nice to see you again."

Jackie cleared her throat and smiled politely "And you WB, I didn't have any appointments in my book for this evening is he expecting you?" Jackie was starting to get suspicious, her appointment book was meticulously detailed.

"Yes well you must have been out to lunch when I called."

"Right." _I am SO being set up. _Jackie buzzed into Mr. Wilson's office, he was on the phone with his wife and asked WB to wait for a few minutes. He took a seat in the reception area in front of Jackie's desk.

"So Jackie, how've you been?"

"Fine thank you, what about you? Congratulations on the expansion by the way."

"Thank you, we've been doing very well. Though there hasn't been much excitement around the office since you stopped coming around. Of course there haven't been any memos about dress code either."

Jackie laughed a little at her former self _No wonder no one took my future seriously._ "Yeah I'm sorry about that I was just…stupid back then."

WB smiled somewhat sadly, the old Jackie had been quite a character it was sad she was gone. But maybe with a little intervention she could be brought back from the dead. "Nah you weren't stupid, no son of mine would date a stupid girl."

Jackie sighed, "Well, maybe he was stupid too."

"Do you see much of Steven these days?"

Jackie knew that WB must know she was working on the Grooves segment. But she felt the need not to tip her hand too soon_. It's not that I want to hear about Steven, it's just that I don't want to give WB the upper hand in whatever this scheme is, sure Jackie that's it. "_I don't spend much time at the Foreman's anymore, how is he doing these days?"

"Really good," WB paused watching some unnamed emotion pass Jackie's face fleetingly. "He's really started to learn his way around the company, he's going to run it very well some day."

_Steven…RUNNING THE COMPANY??? _"I..uh…didn't realize he was so…interested in business."

WB smiled _I see tiny dark haired grandchildren in my future._ "Well my dear he had to grow up sometime, especially if he wants his plans to work out."

"His pl-" Jackie's question was interrupted by her boss buzzing WB into his office.

"It was nice seeing you Jackie."

"Uh yeah, you too." Jackie watched him walk past her desk into Mr. Wilson's office. Too distracted now to do any work she turned off her typewriter and desk lamp and left the office. _What kind of plans? _

* * *

**Back at Hyde's house:**

"Look you morons, I'm going to level with you. And if you ever ask me about this again you'll be black and blue from head to toe, but, I want Jackie back."

Kelso, for once being the voice of reason, shook his head. "Hyde man, you can't just get Jackie back again. This isn't like last time."

"Why do you think I bought the house?"

"Look Hyde," Kelso chimed in again, "you can't just ask her to come back. She won't do it. And you can't just show her a house and expect her to swoon. Jackie hasn't been waiting around for you to come back this time. She started doing something."

Hyde frowned and furrowed his brow. "So what should I do?"

"You're going to have to tell her exactly what you want and why you did all the crap you did. And then she's going to reject you. And then you have to keep doing it again and again," Fez explained.

"But then she'll come back? You're sure?"

"Well no I'm not sure," _Aiiii I hope he does not kill the messenger, _"but if she'd stopped caring she wouldn't be afraid all the time. You hurt her a lot and she's scared because she's still vulnerable. And she wouldn't be vulnerable if she didn't still love you." Fez braced for the frogging he was sure to get for pointing out Hyde's bad behavior. But Hyde just sat there.

"You're right man. You make my house look decent and I'll work on Jackie."

Fez nodded at Hyde and then looked at Kelso, both thinking the same thing: _This is going to be interesting to watch._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Lets see if we can get back on track. At one point we'll be switching back and forth between Jackie's POV and Hyde's. I'll try to make it easy to follow. And again, italics are internal which should help keep the viewpoints straight.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING: THE BASEMENT**

Once again Hyde was up much earlier than his body was accustomed. He lay on his cot in the Foreman basement looking at his surroundings. He had to be at the store in a hour for Jackie and camera guy, but he couldn't make himself get out of bed, despite being eager to see her.

He needed to come up with a plan. He knew he couldn't just blurt out his feelings. He had to be subtle. As he looked around his room he thought of all the subtle differences there'd been since Jackie. His eyes widened as the light bulb went off above his head. _Jackie was always pretty observant_. He jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. He reached under his bed and pulled out a wooden cigar box and headed to the El Camino. _Well, it's a start._

* * *

**THE SAME MORNING: JACKIE & FEZ'S APARTMENT  
**

Jackie dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She really was a morning person, but that usually required she actually sleep the night before. _Yeah, well I should have gotten a damn lobotomy on the way home from work._ Jackie was up all night thinking about her chat with WB.

Steven Hyde, the spontaneous Zen-master had plans_. Mr. I-don't-know has a plan_. Jackie hated the two warring side of her brain. On the one side she was sort of happy for him, happy that he'd finally figured where he wanted to go in life. On the other side she was royally pissed that he never made this effort when they were together. _Sure I ask him to just THINK about making a plan and he drinks himself into a coma. Now that I'm gone he's all gung-ho to be something. _But mostly she was disappointed that she still gave a damn. Happy about it or pissed about it…whichever emotion won out it still showed she wasn't as detached as she wanted to be.

Jackie quickly pulled out her clothes and started getting ready. _Well you better get detached Burkhart, you have to spend the day with him._ _Damn it._

* * *

**LATER THAT MORNING: GROOVES**

Hyde stood back and looked around his office. It had turned out pretty well. If Jackie was paying attention she might just see what he wanted her to see. He had a few minutes before Jackie arrived. She'd always been remarkably punctual and since her transformation into 'super newswoman' she was freakishly so. Not one minute late or one minute early_. Well it's nice to know what to expect in at least ONE ASPECT. _

Now he just had to figure out how to get her into his office. _Paperwork. Where's all that paperwork I push aside everyday?_ He found a stack and set it up on his desk. _The door to the store is unlocked, she let herself in the other day, I'm sure she'll do it aga-_

The bell above the door jingled and Hyde sat up straight and started going over the papers. He heard her heels clacking against the tile floor. _At least some things never change._

From outside he heard her call out, "Hyde? Are you in here?"

"Yeah, back in the office" he called out and listened to her footsteps getting closer.

* * *

**Jackie's POV**

Everytime Jackie stepped inside the store she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. _Well I guess I'm a little young to be nostalgic, it's only been a year._ It may have only been a year but time stood still for Grooves. There were some new bands, new albums out, but it was still the same store_. The same store you were so proud of him for running,_ her mind said.

All these months Jackie had thought she'd been slowly getting past Hyde. In the beginning seeing him had been acutely painful. Seeing Sam slobber all over him had been a painful constriction around her heart that she'd never experienced before. After she stopped going to the basement the pain had stopped. But now, seeing him again, she was aware of the dull throbbing that she'd been ignoring all this time. Unfortunately Jackie was incredibly self-aware.

_The painful squeezing was because he didn't love you, the dull throbbing is because you still love him. _That lobotomy was still looking pretty good to her. But she had a job to do so: "Hyde, are you in here?"

"Yeah, back in the office" she heard from the back of the store. She left the cameraman to get set up while she walked back to his office.

"Good morning Hyde." Jackie had never really seen Hyde WORK. He ran the store, but now he seemed to be doing paperwork, and really concentrating. _Wow, I guess WB was right he does plan to make himself a success._

Hyde glanced up briefly from his work, "Hey Jackie." _Man I never realized how much work it is to pretend to care about paperwork. But just keep working, let her look around and figure things out for herself. _"Listen, I've gotta get this stuff done today so can you hang out for a few minutes?"

"Sure, we don't want to interrupt your work. If it's not a problem I should probably just sit in here so I don't get in John's way_." Go get in John's way, get out of Steven's way! _Jackie took a seat in front of Hyde's desk.

"John?"

"The cameraman."

"Ah sure." _Doesn't she work with any women?_

Sitting in front of Hyde's desk and watching him work was proving too much for Jackie. She slowly, and she hoped casually, got up and started wandering around the office. She glanced at the shelf beside the door and stopped in surprise. Leaning against the wall was the record sleeve for Led Zepplin's "Thank You". The song that was playing their first time. _The only song we'd been able to agree on at the time. _

Against her will Jackie's mind started to conjure up the details of that night. The night of the Valentine's day dance. The way he'd stared into her eyes. The way he'd touched her skin. Jackie quickly shook herself out of the trance she'd been in once she realized how intently she must be staring at the record. Her eyes darted over to Hyde's desk discreetly, only to see him obliviously still signing paperwork.

* * *

Hyde glanced away as soon as her head started to turn. Watching her notice the record had been mesmerizing. He hasn't listened to the song since they broke up, in fact he'd broken his copy in half when she left for Chicago. _Yeah dumbass and you keep the two broken halves in a box under your bed. _

He'd borrowed this one from the store. He resisted the urge to listen to it before she got here. _Yeah because reliving sex with Jackie would do wonders for your ability to stay calm and subtle. Or you know sit down without squirming. _Hyde kept one eye on his desk and the other on his ex-girlfriend as she moved around his office.

* * *

Jackie walked a few feet closer to his desk. _I don't remember that being there._

**That **was a picture of the whole gang in the basement taken by Mrs. Foreman, hanging on his wall…framed. Eric and Donna were seated on the couch appropriately cuddled up. Jackie wasn't certain if it was right before or right after one of their many break-ups. Kelso was sitting in his spot looking his goofy photogenic self. Fez was giving the camera the infamous "stallion" look he insisted was sexy.

And then there was the two people in this room right now. Hyde was sitting in his chair with Jackie on his lap. He was holding her hand and pulling her close to him. And Jackie, well, she was staring at Steven Hyde like he'd hung the moon…just for her.

Jackie couldn't recall ever seeing a framed photo in Hyde's possession before. He'd had a photo of her, a million years ago that he'd begrudgingly kept taped to his wall in the basement. _Usually hidden behind records, books, and anything else that would save him from looking like a 'caring pansy'. _Once more Jackie glanced over at Hyde. He was still working but he looked up a second later.

"Sorry this is taking so long Jackie, you need something?"

* * *

As she got to the photo Hyde smiled to himself. There was a more obvious one he could have chosen. But that old photo of Jackie was pretty permanently creased. _Well you DO carry it in your wallet, which means you're sitting on it 12 hours a day_. Besides, it would have been too obvious. He didn't want her asking questions just yet. He just wanted to start her thinking. All he'd done since Sam left is think of her. She'd obviously been spending that time forgetting him, and he needed to get back under her skin. 

"No, I'm fine. Don't let me interrupt you."

As Jackie was staring at him he saw her eyes slide to the top of his desk, and now he was a little nervous.

* * *

Jackie's eyes widened noticeably at the flash of red on his desk. There sitting on his desk, partially hidden by a stack of folders, was the troll she'd packed in his lunch on his very first day of work. He wasn't looking at her now but she still couldn't control the whirring in her brain. 

She'd convinced herself the record was a coincidence. And that the photo was the only shot of the whole group worth framing. But the Troll was completely and totally tied to her. It held pencils but he could use a coffee cup for that. _What does that mean? How could he look at that everyday unless-_

"Um Hyde, are you uh…ready to get started I think John's probably ready."

Hyde smiled. _Yeah…we're on the same page now_. "Sure, let's get going." He placed his hand on her arm to lead her out the door and she stayed close for a few seconds, leaning into his touch, before hesitantly moving out of reach.

_Yeah, she's coming back._


	8. Chapter 8

AN: There isn't any J/H interaction in this chapter, it's really just a set up for the next. But fear not… the next chapter we get to see the beginning of my favorite things: Hyde wooing and Hyde groveling. And yes luvcali-I also enjoy a suffering Steven. So…on with the show.

* * *

Fez knew from personal experience that being beaten on by Hyde was painful. _Aiii one frogging and I'm teary. _ So he really should keep his mouth shut about Hyde's "redecorating". But as many a candy bag could attest…Fez has no self-control.

"Donna!!"

Donna bolted out of her kitchen, sure she was going to find Fez trapped under a car or something. _He'll crawl under anything for a stray tootsie roll. _Only to see her jumpy foreign friend standing in her yard literally twitching. "Fez! What the hell!!" she smacked him upside the head.

"Aiiii Donna! I am sorry but there is news. And it is the biggest news since sliced cheese."

"Sliced bread."

"What?"

"The saying, it's 'biggest thing since sliced bread', not cheese."

"What is so fabulous about sliced bread, it's always sliced."

"It-nevermind. So what is this news?"

"Brace yourself. Hyde has bought," he drew in a dramatic breath "… a bed."

"…Fez, how is that news?"

"IT'S A BED FOR HIM AND JACKIE!!!! Must I spell out everything?"

"Wait, wait! Start from the beginning." _Jackie and Hyde? _

"Okay Hyde needed to buy a bed for his new house and-"

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyde **BOUGHT** a **HOUSE**?!?! _What rock have I been living under? _

"Yes Donna, try to keep up. You're supposed to be the smart one sheesh."

"Wait, are Hyde and Jackie even speaking?"

"Well her news channel is doing a story on Grooves so she has to talk to him."

"WAIT! Jac-"

"Donna if I have to keep stopping for you to catch up we'll never finish the story. So…"

Donna decided to hold her tongue til the end, this seemed like a long story.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hyde's new place:**

Hyde stood back looking over his new furniture. Fez had picked him out a couch, coffee table, bed, and kitchen table. _Not bad. I guess Fez couldn't be this girly for nothing. _

Hyde had been pleased that his office plan had worked. Jackie hadn't said anything but he'd made her nervous. That's how he knew he still had a shot. The Jackie who'd walked into Grooves a few days ago wasn't nervous about anything or anyone. Just like Jackie when she'd been with Kelso. He could see it now. Kelso had never made her nervous, or excited, or anxious. But he could. When he wasn't being an asshole he could make her jumpy with just a look. _Jumpy and ready to jump **you**. You really are a dumbass, dumbass._

He knew it wasn't an automatic in. A nervous Jackie could still tell him to drop dead. But it was a sign. Maybe this all wasn't in vain. He had a trump card, something to keep up his sleeve til the end. But he had three days left to make his case. _Three days to attempt to do this with my Zen still intact._

* * *

**NEWSCHANNEL 6:A FEW FEET AWAY FROM JACKIE'S UNOCCUPIED DESK**

"Hey Marcus, how's life in the news business."

"Not bad Barnett, not bad at all. Well I guess if there was no bad we wouldn't have much to report now would we." The two men shared a laugh.

"So how's my favorite secretary doing these days?"

"You haven't been checking up on her?"

"No, those two are unbelievably stubborn. It's best to tread lightly and-"

"push with a big stick?"

"Hey man it's not pushing, I'm just playing cupid."

"How did I get suckered into this?"

"Look Marcus it's just a little gentle nudging. All I, or rather all we did was put them together in the same place in a way that made it impossible for them to escape."

"I think that's the rationalization used by zoos…and kidnappers."

WB heaved a weary sigh. _My genius is seriously underappreciated. _"Okay, has Jackie been doing a bad job? Messing things up? Slacking on her office work?"

"No quite the opposite. She's still the best assistant I've ever had and she shows a real knack for producing. After this is done we have a production trainee program I'm going to try to get her in."

"So you still have your great assistant, Jackie gets a shot at a promotion, Steven gets a second chance to plead his case, and I get the satisfaction of never again having a stripper for a daughter-in-law."

"A stripper?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

**OUTSIDE JACKIE & FEZ'S APARTMENT**

Donna wasn't sure what planet she'd be living on these past few weeks but it seemed like the world as she knew it had turned inside out. Her shallow sappy best friend was working as a serious hard-hearted newswoman. And her lazy establishment-hating best friend was buying a house and 'settling down'_. Is there something hallucinogenic in the water these days?_

Donna knew that she'd been wrapped up with Randy and Eric leaving, but she was starting to think she was farther down the hole than she thought. Well Eric was in Africa and Randy was a manwhore so it was high time she got her head out of her ass. Which was why she was now knocking on Jackie's door.

The door opened, and Donna was surprised that Jackie's face showed no surprise. Or any other emotion really. "Hey Jackie."

"Donna. Can I help you?"

Donna was expecting a fight, a lecture about being a bad friend_. A well deserved lecture no less. _But Jackie was talking like she'd opened the door to find a vacuum salesman. "Um, can I come in?"

Jackie opened the door to let Donna enter. "Would you like a drink?"

"What? No, No. Just listen Jackie, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately. I just haven't been myself since Eric left."

"Alright apology accepted. Is that it?"

"What! No Jackie we are going to fix this right now. You are going to bitch and I am going to apologize for being stupid."

"What does it matter Donna? What is the point of bitching anymore? This is what happens. I'm an adult now I understand that all this childish 'friends forever', 'true love' stuff doesn't hold up anymore."

Donna was heartbroken seeing her friend so disillusioned. She'd often wished that Jackie would grow up, but not like this. She'd just wanted a more mature less unicorn-loving version of the real Jackie. Not some hopeless workaholic. "Jackie you can't believe that, what about Hyde?"

"What about him? Don't you think there's no greater evidence than Steven Hyde that 'happily ever after' doesn't exist?"

"But what about how he's changed? His work at Grooves, his house, he-"

"-STEVEN HYDE OWNS A HOUSE?!"

* * *

AN: Sorry everyone. I promise there will be plenty of Jackie and Hyde in the next chapter. New Jackie, Old Jackie, Zen Hyde, Groveling Hyde. So please review, you've been soo wonderful so far. 


End file.
